tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lancer (Fate/World - Hijikata Toshizo)
Lancer is one of the seven Lancer Class Servants during the Ninth Holy Grail War, also known as the First Worldwide Holy Grail War, of Fate/World, summoned by Tina Foster for the United States' participation in the war. Then later on he was summoned again so one of the Lancer Class Servants of the Mages Association during the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. Profile Identity Lancer's true identity is that of Hijikata Toshizou, the Vice-Commander of the Shinsegumni, a security organization active around Kyoto during the Bakumatsu period. Upholding strictly to absolute discipline within the squad, he was a feared demon of a Vice-Commander even among the peerless swordsman that were his squad mates. Appearance Personality Role Fate/World Abilities Swordsmanship Lancer is a feared Swordsman, said to be capable of rivaling even Musashi Miyamoto, the Sword Saint of Japan. Skills Class Skills Magic Resistence: Reduced Damage from Blades: Personal Skills Demon of the Battlefield: Disengage: Law of the Shinsegumi: Noble Phantasms The Law of the Shinsegumi The Law of the Shinsengumi was the rules that governed the Shinsengumi. They were five things that members are not allowed to do. They were as follows: #Deviating from Bushido. (一、士道ニ背キ間敷事, ?) #Leaving the Shinsengumi. (一、局ヲ脱スルコトヲ不許, ?) #Raising money privately. (一、勝手ニ金策致不可, ?) #Taking part in litigations. (一、勝手ニ訴訟取扱不可, ?) #Engaging in private fights. (一、私ノ闘争ノ不許, ?) The Law of the Shinsengumi's nature as a Noble Phantasm is odd, because it doesn't necessarily give Hijikata special abilities, but it is instead the representation of his tenure as the hard as nails vice commander of the Shinsengumi, and his dedication to the Code and ideology. If anything, the Noble Phantasm can harm him rather than his opponent, because if he disobeys any of them as a Servant, he'll be wounded. Wrath of the Shinsegumi Wrath of the Shinsengumi Noble Phantasm allows Hijikata to materialize every member of the Shinsengumi he worked with during his life to aid him during combat. Each one is an unclassed Heroic Spirit, similar to Alexander the Great's soldiers in Ionioi Hetairoi, the difference being many of the members of the Shinsengumi COULD be summoned as actual Servants. Unlike Artoria's Reality Marble Noble Phantasm Knights of the Round Table, in which she can't summon a Knight if he or she is also participating in the war she is, when Hijikata uses Wrath of the Shinsengumi, even if other members have been summoned to the war, he'll briefly take control of them away from their master until the Noble Phantasm is done being used. Like Hijikata, each of them are also bound by The Law of the Shinsengumi, and if they break it are forced to commit Seppuku on the spot, thereby weakening the Noble Phantasm. Downfall of the Shinsegumi Downfall of the Shinsengumi requires Wrath of the Shinsengumi to be activated first. In addition, Wrath of the Shinsengumi must have been active for at least one full hour. If Hijikata gets desparate to win, he can use this, which causes his fellow members of the Shinsengumi to go Berserk. They'll be overcome with a strange rage, with similar properties to Mad Enchantment, but not officially called as such. Their speed, phsycial strength, and power are dramatically increased, and they all charge at the enemy, from all ends and angles, all at once. The only real difference from Mad Enchantment is that they are able to retain much of their sanity and reasoning. If Hijikata is summoned as Berserker, even that isn't true. Shinsengumi: Undying Sincerity Relationships Tina Foster Saber of the Blade Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Lancer Servants Category:Japanese Heroic Spirits Category:Heroic Spirits Category:JakCooperThePlumber Category:Fate/World Category:Shinsengumi